


熟

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	熟

25HE  
-我们原本是这样的关系：像白水煮到接近沸点，树杈上两片平行的豆荚，纸张中间两条不会拐弯的直线。

闹钟响起之前朴智旻就清醒了，意外地睡得很好，听弟弟说昨夜楼下的流浪猫多么快活。提前进入春季的城市里谁都可以怦然心动，站在衣柜前的人犹豫着要不要穿大衣。最后还是来不及吃上早饭就出门，怪自己磨磨蹭蹭的想吹出一个逗号刘海。  
前一天约好了见面的时间和地点，还记得对方是习惯踩点到的人，朴智旻在公园边的车站等，拿出手机却没拍到两只打啵的麻雀，一晃而过的外卖小哥载着一篮玫瑰，帽子上的装饰也应景地换成了粉色灯牌。确实没想到他会约着今天见面，可能只是想叙旧，想找个人陪，朴智旻不敢想那人是不是别有用心。手机屏幕亮了亮，按下接听，朴智旻把手机放在耳边开始张望，只听到对方说，  
“看到你了。”

被人拍了拍左肩，朴智旻总是习惯也向左回头，闵玧其百试不厌，右手拿着冰镇饮料就往人家手背上贴，果然听到一声“呀！”，然后一双瞪圆了的眼睛就会看向自己，婴儿肥鼓鼓的很可爱。想咬一口，闵玧其想着，被攥住衣领一点也不害怕，眯着眼求饶，他知道朴智旻总会原谅。只见眼前人越凑越近，眉还拧着，闵玧其才开始紧张，怎么不按套路出牌。太近了，实现只好聚焦到那人的鼻尖，他说“闵玧其你斗鸡眼了哈哈哈”，后退了几步捂着肚子笑到蹲在地上，抽了抽嘴角忍住了把人暴打一顿的冲动，最后竟然是自己吃了瘪儿。回到座位上拧开汽水喝掉三分之一，那人回来后趴在桌上还是没忍住笑，眼里亮晶晶的。“别笑了，”朴智旻不知道闵玧其看他笑也会跟着，“上课了。”老班拿了练习让他们自习，朴智旻的嘴角还带着笑意。“以后少喝冰的，现在还没到夏天呢。”伸手揉了揉邻座的脑袋，提笔开始完成作业，那人小声嘀咕着自己弄乱了他的头发。  
明明是窗外吹进来的风干的，怎么怪我呢？  
算了，怪我就怪我，看你可爱就不跟你计较。

觉得自己身体的反应机能比一般人要差一些，当闵玧其小跑着过来顺便吐槽天气不正常时朴智旻笑了，说了一句“我觉得还好”，就被抱住了。噢，天气是真的有点热呢，感受到对方身上的热气慢慢入侵传染，自己的体温也慢慢融入了回暖的冬季末尾。  
两个人一起上了公车，车上还是老年人和孩子居多。站在靠窗座位的旁边聊天，黄色扶手随着淡绿色车子走走停停，磕着两个人的脑袋。闵玧其撇撇嘴，抓住自己和朴智旻身边的扶手，让它们俩安静。逗号刘海的男孩握住窗边的栏杆，看着汽车经过阴影时车窗的倒影，觉得自己的唇色过于鲜明。蓝天白云，一颠一颠开着的汽车，身边带着鸭舌帽和口罩的男孩，迎上自己的视线又匆忙躲闪，朴智旻觉得自己和闵玧其还是很熟的，是一起打球玩飞奔回寝室冲凉的关系。

朴智旻其实不太会玩篮球，班里男生多，体育课上他也经常被体委邀去踢足球。女生们不爱动的就在边上看着，有的还买了水给心仪的对象。大家那时候在感情上都是大大方方的，不遮掩，都明着竞争，闵玧其没有接过女生们准备的水，去小卖部顺便帮朴智旻捎上一罐橙汁。队友叫他帮忙也都应下来，只是谁都不能动橙汁，他用校服把外壁的水珠擦干，怕弄湿邻座桌上的练习册。  
朴智旻爱流汗也爱干净，运动完总是要换身衣服，洗涤剂的香气就在身边蔓延开来，令人舒服得想要拥抱。夏季来临时自己总说空调对着他吹睡不着，讨朴智旻的外套披上，在看不到的空间里嗅着。有一次朴智旻没注意倒多了洗衣液，闵玧其就有了理由拥有同他一样的香气。

到达目的地时刚过十一点，两个人并排走着。闵玧其压了压自己的鸭舌帽，有透明的水珠从耳后溜出来。朴智旻抬头看向街道两旁的树，郁郁葱葱的为道路编织清新的华盖。一身黑的人在树下查找附近的美食，嘴里念的餐厅名字朴智旻一个都没记住，只专注地看着他的表情，如果有期待的信号出现就选哪家咯。毫无意识地投其所好，只是觉得他喜欢的自己应该也能接受。  
“泡菜炒饭？”  
“泡菜炒饭吗？”朴智旻眨眨眼睛，“你想吃这个吗？”是对方还记得自己喜欢的食物吗？还是恰好看到了顺眼的食物图片想去尝试？大脑开始兴奋地运转，想要拉住对方衣袖的手却克制地没有动作。  
二十一岁的朴智旻和十七岁的朴智旻不一样，更懂得不露声色，只是技巧在闵玧其面前永远不够熟练，因为闵玧其对于他来说是特别的。  
用一个词来形容就是，无可替代。  
认真的倾听，看着他的眼睛表示尊重。朴智旻撑着脸看着对面的人说话，时不时喝一口饮品。他说着自己最近的生活，偶尔露出标志性的笑容，拿着吸管搅动玻璃杯里的杨梅和柠檬片。喝到了蓝莓味的碎冰，甜中带酸，舌尖触到上颚凉凉的。不说话的时候，低头看看手机，抬头看看窗外的风景。系统消息从顶部飘下来提醒朴智旻，今天是和他成为朋友的六周年纪念日。远处的数字广告牌正在播放情歌MV，歌手一男一女背靠着背笑得很甜。

他说自己喜欢的人有了对象，闵玧其并没有在他脸上发现难过的迹象。知道他有喜欢的人，隔壁班班花嘛，也是和他经常合作的表演搭档。只是保持安静，不得不承认自己的心脏居然有暗自窃喜的成分。可还是会失落，每个人都有喜欢哪个人的自由。失落又转换成不甘，对于自己来说是不可求的人也会有人看不上。“呀朴智旻，上学的时候就要把心思都放在学习上，这样可不行啊…”老生常谈，闵玧其觉得自己的语气和老班训小情侣没差。  
他说他没事，要请自己吃烤肉，闵玧其把烤熟的肉都摆在他面前，看烟雾后面那人的脸也熟透了，不知是因为室内热还是心里冻着。“我就瞎说的，都大一了我们，你肯定会遇到更好的”。就安慰着呗，闵玧其只见过女生的照片，关于朴智旻的一切，自从十八岁那年的九月开始就有了延时。  
自己真的了解眼前这个人吗？随着时间他们都有变化，他不知道什么时候起朴智旻也会喝酒了，自己吃不下章鱼腿了他也会说别浪费自己吃下去。他不喜欢海鲜的。  
十九岁的闵玧其还是如同十七岁时的他一样，把眼前的人当成宝贝，当然是在对方不知道的情况下。  
他身上的香还是鼻尖熟悉的，在草稿本上写过好多好多的名字都被自己想起来。闵玧其坐到对面去把人揽进怀中，对方只是傻傻地笑，搂着自己的脖子，脑袋靠在自己的肩上。

没想到他又问起了那个女生，朴智旻笑了笑说自己早就不在意了。他应该没有看出来她和他之间的相似。闵玧其，他的好朋友，好兄弟，冬天里可以在一张床上互相取暖，春游的时候模仿着“你就在此地不要走动”的烂梗打打闹闹，长假里联机打游戏，通话比小情侣还勤。不知道从什么时候起，自己跨越了那条线，偷偷摸摸心动，凭着他是自己的同桌，自己的舍友，占尽了优势，却做不到近水楼台先得月。因为自己太胆小，因为闵玧其有喜欢的人，毕业那天他去找他的时候刚好看到他们亲吻。  
他都看不清他的表情，心脏还在为他疯狂跳动。输得太彻底，朴智旻觉得自己逃跑的时候渺小又狼狈。后来他不愿再去想，反正那人自己触碰不了。  
怎么办啊？可是自己到现在还是放不下，喜欢不会长腿跑掉。他会对和他相像的个体产生好感，世界上类似的人那么多，他对他的印象停留在青春里。也明白他们都在变化，他有时怀疑自己是执念太深，中毒不轻，可再次见面的时候扑通扑通的跃动声还是会提醒自己，好喜欢好喜欢。就连他的改变都心动不已。  
他们又在商场里随意逛了一会儿，下午四点半就各回各家。影子在他们面前斜斜的离得好近。他的车来了，朴智旻看着影子奇怪地分开。他听到他说，那我先走了，自己点头说好。下次见面会不会是冬天，他们会不会像棉花糖一样黏在一起呢？

闵玧其并没有上车，而是停下来，在马路对面给朴智旻打了电话。刚过了对面的人接起电话疑惑地转身，问自己是不是忘记了什么东西。  
“朴智旻，我很想你。”对面的男生歪了歪头朝自己眨眨眼睛。  
“我们这次说完‘拜拜’没有拥抱…”对面的人笑了，说要不要走过来补一个。  
“我有个秘密…也不算是秘密啦，因为到现在为止好像只有你还不知道…”闵玧其顿了顿，发现个字眼的发音原来需要鼓起好大勇气。  
“每个人一生都可以心动好多次，可是我觉得最难得的是一辈子只对一个人心动…为了那个人每一次的变化而心动…嗯…就好像我每次都为了和你见面安静地期待着，把你的不同样子都像喝水那样完美吸收……”闵玧其摸摸下巴，“自从我们不在一起上学了，我会因为做不到跟你最熟悉而烦恼，我们原来是最好的朋友，我怕我们之间的关系总有一天淡去…因为我早就越过了友谊的那条线，在之前就已经对你心动了…”  
“我喜欢你，亲情友情爱情的喜欢我都有，从十七岁起到现在二十一岁，还有很多个下一秒，我都想做你的合法配偶、挚友和爱人。”对面的人显然是呆住了，暖风把他的刘海吹散，那双圆润饱满的唇微张着。  
“你想要我的玫瑰吗，智旻？”

电话依然畅通，对面的人儿等到了下一次绿灯，闵玧其则等到了一个拥抱，还有一句软软的，带着些许哭腔的“给我…我要…你的玫瑰。”

九班的人都知道，坐在第三组倒数二排的两个男生有故事。毕竟不会有同桌对视的时候那么糖分超标，也不会有人看到了自己和同桌的同人小说后依然和对方靠在一起看电影。朴智旻运动会跑接力的时候所有人都自觉让闵玧其去送水，闵玧其参加比赛的时候朴智旻永远挤在前排应援。舍友们都记得朴智旻感冒发烧时闵玧其守着他不睡觉，闵玧其熬夜背书的时候朴智旻总会留着台灯。毕业那天，是有个女生向闵玧其表白，但那人冷冰冰拒绝了她，还在看到了什么以后一把推开她跑走了。大学的表白墙里关于闵玧其的总会被截图，朴智旻的几个同学也知道有个家伙喜欢他们班长，定期投递零食。  
他们总说，“我们是好朋友，超级熟的那种。”  
道破不说破，骗子。

-可谁能按耐得住少年心动，像白水沸腾，豆荚随风舞动，原本平行的两条直线终于想通，命运让他们学会了弯曲，绘成了莫比乌斯环。

END


End file.
